


Stop And Think

by TheSadGreasyChild



Category: Slender Man Mythos, The Sparrow's Grip
Genre: Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadGreasyChild/pseuds/TheSadGreasyChild
Summary: Alex has been... distant and, Flinn feels useless





	Stop And Think

Alex had become... weird. Acting almost like a robot. Flinn found it hard to look at her anymore, the emotion strained in her eyes, most of the time not bothering to look him in the eye while they talked anyway. He didn't know what was going on with her, as she usually kept to herself. 

He didn't know if he should bother her, she was dealing with some stuff and... He didn't know.

She was acting like how Carlo was acting before he disappeared.

He didn't want to lose her too.

He knew she was smarter than that. if she went missing, she wouldn't just... vanish. She wouldn't go down without a fight. She wasn't Carlo.

Carlo didn't have the will like her, He wasn't able to escape his home life like Alex was able to, and... He was more naive. 

Calling Carlo naive was... weird. He always stood up for them, He was the strongest, but... He was hurting. Easily manipulated.

Carlo pretty much just vanished. His house burnt down, with his mother and brother inside.

The police reported that Carlo killed his mother, left his brother to die with a slit throat, and burnt down his home but...

That just didn't seem like Carlo.

Although Carlo was tough, He loved his little brother more than anything, he would NEVER hurt him.

But, Tall and Faceless did influence him.

THAT was very clear, He and Alex were, and, still are, dealing with the same entity.

The entity never bothered Flinn, not even knowing it existed until he found Alex, laying on his front lawn, with 3 broken ribs, a broken nose, and a twisted ankle.

The thought of that happening again terrified him.

He couldn't really do anything about... Tall and Faceless.

It wasn't his expertise, for Alex and Blue it was but, it wasn't for him.

It made him feel useless, Was he annoying Alex when he interrupted her studies? Was he annoying her when he asked to come along on trips to the forest?

Everyone in the group had a tie with Slender... Everyone but him.

Hell, Lia just got into the group and she has had more experience than him!

The only thing he could currently do was sit back and watch.

And, That bothered Flinn SO fucking bad.

He wanted to help, He wanted to save everyone, he wanted to help-

But, He was just a useless boy who went to a catholic school. 


End file.
